


Supernatural Mini Fics

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Romance, it's all coming together...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: All Supernatural mini-one shots for you <3Regularly updated!
Relationships: Casfier x Reader, Casfier/You, Casifer/reader, Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader, castiel & reader, castiel x reader, dean x reader - Relationship, sam winchester x reader, sam x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	1. Begone Casifer! (Casifer x Reader)

**Imagine trying to convince the angels to cast out Casifer...**

“We don’t need him.” You said but instead of nods, you had doubtful celestial faces staring back. “What? We don’t.”

Lucifer looked at the angels to his side – he knew what they were thinking.

They might have been scared of him but they were more frightened of the Darkness so it was clear where the angelic allegiance was sitting.

Lucifer bit his lower lip and grinned with a gentle head-tilt, “Yeah, I don’t think they’re buying into it.”

The angels sat there, quiet and vigilant as though one movement could result in their destruction.

You couldn’t believe that were still terrified while you stood among them but you didn’t have time to convince them to cast the devil out. Taking a step back, you let out a defeated sigh.

Then you locked eyes with the devil parading around in Castiel’s vessel.

“You can go to Hell.” You spat and stormed out of the white room.

“Not without you!” Lucifer called out from behind.

With you gone and headed for the staircase, Lucifer clapped his hands together and focused his attention on his feathered brothers and sisters.

“Now, about the Darkness.”


	2. Totally Balanced (Demon!Dean x Reader)

**Imagine preparing to attack Demon!Dean when Sam brings him into the bunker...**

You were deep in Heaven lore when the back door to the bunker garage opened into the library. Knowing that Sam had returned as footsteps drew closer, you hoped that he’d enjoy some new knowledge on angel lore.

“Hey, Sammy. I just found this interesting piece that might help us with-“

You froze when you felt a strong presence of darkness and turned to find that he wasn’t alone. The looming sense of dread was none other than the demonic version of Dean who just so happened to be cuffed and chained with Sam holding the leash.

You instantly leapt from your chair, angel blade in hand as your feet moved in their direction. In a few short strides, you grabbed Dean’s shirt and slammed him into the side of the nearest bookshelf, the knife at his throat.

Dean’s eyes were pitch black when he chuckled with amusement.

“Oh, you seem totally balanced.” He teased.

Your jaw clenched as you glared at him. Friend or not, you’d beat him up if needed. Sam noticed the way your hand started tensing up with a dark temptation and pulled your attention to him instead.

“(Y/n), I know you’re upset but I need you to focus.”

Reluctantly, you ripped your gaze from the black eyes and looked at Sam. One glance was all it took for you to buy into his soft expression and lower the angel blade.


	3. You're Not Okay (Sam x Reader)

Imagine trying to convince Sam to take care of himself in his pursuit to save his brother...  
You huffed and leaned against the pillar opposite to Mary. Your eyes landed on the Sam who was staring down into his laptop straight after he returned home from chasing a lead.

“How’s he holding up?” You asked softly. The bunker bustled with enough noise here and there to cover your voices. Mary watched her son wearily and gave a small sigh.

“I’m worried about him.” It was an honest response. She had seen first-hand how strong her Sam was against the monsters of the world but now she feared for his - well, everything. Turning her head, Mary looked at you. “And you too.”

Her kind wishes made you smile for a brief moment, “I’m not the one growing a ‘grief beard’.”

“You both know that I can hear you, right?” Sam called out from his seat, now staring at the not-so-whispering pair and both heads turned to face him with the same expression of concern.

“Really. I’m fine.” He assured.

Mary was definitely skeptical but she decided to let it go for the moment as she was about to lead a small charge into a vamp nest. Briefly turning to you, Mary gave you a small shoulder squeeze. She then called out to the rest of the hunters in the room and they followed her through the library and towards the garage.

It was just you and Sam left in the crow’s nest and Sam realised that you were still watching him.

“What?”

You tilted your head, scanning his face with a small squint. “You know I can sedate you, right?”

Giving a tired chuckle, Sam nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

“You’re not okay, Sam.” You told him honestly, exhausted of hearing his denial around everyone.

Pulling out a chair, you sat down quickly. “You’re not okay and you’re not fine. Honestly, neither am I. But if you don’t take care of yourself for a few minutes, you’re going to-”

“It’s been three weeks and Michael is still walking around as Dean.” Sam reminded you, this tone tired and cold. “I can’t afford the luxury of time on myself.”

Closing the laptop, Sam pushed his chair back and got to his feet. “I need to get some things organised. Let me know if Cas comes back with something.”

He walked across the room and down a flight of stairs leaving you to nervously tap your foot. Sam wasn’t planning to slow down nor would he listen to reason. You feared that he was headed towards a breakdown and, to make matters worse, you didn’t know how to tell him that Castiel had stopped responding to your texts.


	4. Phantom Cars (Dean x Reader)

**Imagine trying to handle Dean while he's freaking out with ghost sickness...**

You walked forward to follow Sam when your wrist was yanked back. Turning around, you and spotted the dark-blonde Winchester looking terrified.

“I don’t want to go up there.”

You followed his gaze and realised that he was talking about your motel room which happened to be sitting on the second floor. Frowning, you looked to Sam and he huffed.

“I’ll – uh – see if we can move to the first floor.” He suggested and crossed the street into the motel lobby. You turned back to Dean who currently had a vice-like grip on your wrist and gave him slow and gentle pats on the shoulder in the hopes that it would calm him.

“Sam’s on it. In the meantime, why don’t we get some food? I think I saw a decent burger joint two blocks back.” You smiled and moved towards the open (and empty) street.

“No!” Dean practically jumped out of his skin and pulled you back again by the arm. “Are you crazy? We can’t cross the road, what if there’s an influx of traffic?”

He frantically turned his head, looking from side to side as if he were expecting phantom cars.

“Dean? Um, why don’t you hold my hand and we’ll cross together?” You offered.

Dean paused and stared at you blankly as he considered the dangers. Then he nodded quickly and clasped your outstretched hand with his for dear life.


	5. Lust (Castiel x Reader)

**Imagine lusting for Castiel after being affected by Famine...**

“Well, maybe it’s not Famine. I mean, (Y/n) hasn’t been affected yet.”

“Actually...” You started sheepishly, drawing the attention of Dean and Sam. “Ever since we got here and Castiel showed up I – I’ve…”

Dean squinted at you for a second, watching as you nervously wrung your hands together, before he realised what you were trying to say without making it awkward. He groaned when the realisation hit him and shook his head.

“Great. This is just great. Sam’s craving demon blood and you want to bang the angel.” He sighed. 

Sam’s eyes widened and he gaped at you, not expecting Castiel to be at the end of your affections. You caught his reaction and scoffed in return. 

“Hey - don’t judge. I have needs too.”


	6. Doctor Sexy (Reader, Dean, Sam - all platonic)

**Imagine getting trapped in a Doctor Sexy episode with the Winchesters...**

“Okay, there are far too many hot doctors and nurses in this building.” You exclaimed looking around. “This can’t be normal.”

Sam’s mouth hung open as he cast his eyes around the room. “It’s really not.”

Dean quickly explained that you were all in a television show but you hardly listened to him as one, very attractive, surgeon caught your glance and grinned as he walked by. 

You brought your hand up to your ear with a smirk, “Call me.” you winked. 

Once the man was out of sight, Dean yanked on your arm lightly. “Not him. That’s Doctor ‘Heartbreaker’. He’s a playboy who breaks the heart of almost every nurse in here.” He warned.

You squinted at him suspiciously – there was an awful lot of specific detail that the man was spewing. “I thought you said that you only watched an episode?”

Dean looked away and cleared his throat. “He was in it.” he replied quickly.

Rolling your eyes at him, the three of you were approached by Dr Ellen Piccolo where she tried to slap Sam within five-seconds of a conversation. Huffing a dramatic reply, the woman turned on her heel and left.

You couldn’t help but snicker at the interaction and Sam pinned you under his ‘not amused’ glare which made you focus back on the odd situation that you had been thrown into.

That’s when the ‘playboy’ surgeon sauntered over with eyes only for you.

“Doctor.” You greeted and found yourself enchanted by the man’s smile. He was well-dressed, hair short, some light stubble - honestly, he didn’t seem as bad as Dean was making it out to be.

“Hey, this might be a bit forward but I wondered if you’d like to grab coffee?” He asked, reaching out to take your hand.

You were about to reply with your own hand extending to take the one on offer when Dean grabbed your arm and pushed you aside (straight into Sam who fumbled to keep you upright) to confront the character.

“Oh, stop playing the innocent card. Everyone knows that it starts with coffee and ends messy.” He snapped. “Do your job, not the staff.”

Taken back with Dean’s outburst, the surgeon cast a brief glance at you before tucking tail and bolting down the hall. 

There was a grin on Dean’s face and he turned to you and Sam. “I can’t believe I told him off.” he chuckled, clearly pleased with himself. “ _Me._ ”


	7. ScoobyNatural (Reader, Dean, Sam, Castiel - all platonic)

**Imagine being trapped in ScoobyNatural with the Winchesters...**

You pounced on the intruder and slammed him to the ground. There was a groan and you let up when you recognised the gruff voice.

“Cas?” You asked with surprise. When it was confirmed that you had just tackled the feathered-trench coat, you looked over your shoulders. “Guys, it’s Cas!”

Getting to your feet, you held out a hand to help him up as the boys and the Scooby Gang ran over.

“You guys know him?” Fred asked. Dean put an arm around his best friend. “Gang, this is Castiel.” He introduced.

As everyone huddled around the angel, you leaned over to Sam. “Is it just me or is Cas weirdly more attractive?”

Sam’s jaw dropped at little at the confession and turned to you with a raised brow. “He’s a _cartoon_ , (Y/n).”

But you shrugged him off and joined the welcoming party. Despite being stuck in an episode, the Winchester’s were glad to be united with their favourite angel - even though it meant that he was trapped too. Castiel explained how he had entered the bunker and found it odd when he wasn’t greeted.

He also told them that he had found the Forbidden Fruit in the middle of a group of djinn.

“I think I’m technically married to their queen.” Castiel recounted casually.

“I’m sorry, what?” You snapped as lightning struck a tree outside with a loud growl of thunder. Castiel caught Dean and Sam’s weary looks and knew that he was in trouble.

But just before he could address the situation at hand, Velma drew everyone’s attention to the door, “Jinkies gang, there’s a strange goop over here.”

Touching the handle, she ended up with the black substance over her fingers while Dean and Sam exchanged worrisome glances at the ectoplasm being present in this world.

Shaking your head at Castiel’s side-story, you turned to where the two hunters had seemingly frozen as they stared at Velma and the …black goo?

“Is that-?“

“Don’t say it.” The dark-blonde whispered quickly, shoving both you and Sam a little to the side so the rest of the gang couldn’t overhear. “We can’t break this universe - we just _can’t_.”


	8. Charging Grace (Castiel x Reader)

**Imagine Castiel needing to touch your soul to recharge and retrieve Sam and Dean...**

You took in a deep breath. You were warned that this would hurt but it was needed to bring Dean and Sam back. There was too much at stake. 

“Are you comfortable?” Castiel asked and you looked up at him from where you lay on the sofa and sighed. 

“Sure. It’ll only take a few moments.”

Castiel lifted his hand to rest beneath your ribs and steadied himself. He noticed the way your breath quickened and, with his free hand, took one of yours and squeezed gently.

You smiled at the gesture. “I trust you, Castiel.”

Castiel looked at you sadly and took his chance. His hand sank beneath your ribs and you let out a sharp cry.

Your back arched involuntarily and when you felt another surge of pain and the urge to scream, you clamped your other hand over your mouth. Eyes closed, you muffled your scream while squeezing the life out of Castiel’s hand.

Then it stopped. The crippling agony in your body ceased zapping through your bones. You lowered your hand from your mouth and a sob escaped. 

“(Y/n)?” Castiel called, his face hovering above, concern written all over his face.

You were taking laboured breaths to cope so he gently pressed two fingers to your forehead. The rest of the pain washed away but when you started to sit up, your body was wracked with exhaustion.

Castiel steadied you to sit upright, his arms wrapping around you when your head dropped to his shoulder, eyes closing. 

“Did it work?” You whispered.

The angel smiled and pressed a kiss into your hair, sensing the way you were falling asleep. 

“It worked.”


	9. Literally Cursed - Reader, Dean, Sam (all platonic)

**Imagine Team Free Will's shock when you sprout wings after being cursed by a witch...**

“Oh my god!” You exclaimed, not in awe or surprise but shock. Pure, unadulterated shock.

The wings were a part of your body and you could feel them moving by your shoulder blades. In state of panic, you started moving about and, unknowingly, knocked things over with their incredible weight.

“(Y/n), just-” Sam ducked out of the way when your left wing almost hit him in the side of the head.

Dean, however, wasn’t as lucky. He opened his mouth to tell you to stop moving but found that they were stuffed with feathers instead.

Spitting them out and pushing away the wing, he glared at where you were fumbling.

“ _Seriously?_ ”

You hopped around and tried to stop fluttering the wings only to realise that you didn’t know how. You were knocking things left, right and centre.

Bobby was lucky that he was confined to a wheelchair otherwise, he too, would have had a mouth filled with white feathers. You looked like a frightened bird in a cage too small to stretch.

Never did you think that having an extra body feature would be so difficult.

Sam was trying to collect the dropped items while Bobby rolled his eyes at the chaos in his home caused by his idjits pissing off a witch.

Castiel stood to the side, an adoring smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

“I remember what it was like to understand wings.” He reminisced. “It was so long ago.”

“Cas, stop staring and start doing!” Dean snapped.

Pulled from his thoughts, Castiel fixed his eyes on where you flailed and finally made a move to enter the fray.

“Cas, I don’t know what to do.” You told him gently. “I-I don’t know…”

“Take a deep a breath.” He instructed but he could sense that you had difficulty in focusing your thoughts.

Castiel placed your hand on the chest of his vessel and pressed firmly to where the heartbeat started to echo. It pulsed from his body and across to you. The steady thumps distracting you from the wings - easing the whole situation.


	10. Cursed To Be Normal - Reader, Dean, Sam (all platonic)

**Imagine being cursed 'to be normal' along with Dean and Sam…**

Sam tripped up the stairs and froze when he landed on his feet again. What just happened?

Dean raised his head at his brother. “Did you forget how to walk?”

Frowning at the floor around him, the younger Winchester looked up very confused at the incident.

**Drip.  
Drip. Drip.  
Drip.**

“What’s that?” Sam asked, scrunching his face and looking around as his ears tried to pick up on where it was coming from. “It sounds like water.”

Then footsteps came down the hallway with a soft squelching until you came into view. You were wearing your bath robe and was heavily soaked in water from head to toe. Your expression was blunt as if you had been defeated.

“I hate life.” You muttered, stopping before them as the water trickled onto the floor.

“My shower handle broke when I closed it.”

“So…?” Dean started to question as you began to wring your hair out.

”My bathroom is flooded.” You told him bluntly and groaned at how wet your hands became, shaking them gently. “I’m calling Cas.”

You took a step forward when your heel slipped on the water-doused floorboards. The brothers watched you flail for a few seconds before Sam jumped in to help. He grabbed your arms just before your legs gave out from beneath.

You stumbled a little bit more with your wet feet until Dean threw a dry towel on the ground to soak up the mess that was giving you sea legs.

Sam sneezed suddenly - hands letting go and you landed on the ground with a **thud**.

“ _Oh!_ ” Dean gasped when you met you landing. “That’s going to leave a mark.”


	11. Time To Rest (Sam x Reader)

_Imagine knocking Sam out when he refuses to take a break for himself..._

You placed two bowls of tomato soup on the library table and took a seat. You pushed one of the ceramic pieces closer to where Sam worked until it hit the side of his laptop. Then a silver spoon entered his line of sight and kept moving back and forth.

Sam let out a soft sigh and looked up at you where he spotted the familiar warm smile that never failed to melt his heart.

“Tomato and basil soup fresh from the pot – just how you like it.” You told him and wiggled the spoon again. “Please don’t make me eat alone.”

A small - real - chuckle escaped Sam and he took the silverware on offer. He dipped it into the savoury liquid and then brought it to mouth to swallow. It sent a warm jolt through his body and Sam felt relaxed.

“Did – did you add whiskey in this?”

You lifted your spoon to your smirking lips and shot him a wink, “Exactly how I like it.”

Engaging in light conversation, the pair of you ate until Sam was leaning back in his seat with a satisfied smile and a full stomach.

Suddenly he felt warm – too warm – and his eyes grew heavy. He turned to you in a panic, his mind clouding up, and noticed a soft smile on your face before his eyes gave up and closed shut.

You finished up the last of your soup and leaned over to adjusted Sam’s head so it wouldn’t strain and brushed a hair from his face.

“He’s not going to be happy about this.” Castiel said as he entered, taking note of Sam’s sleeping form.

“At least he’ll be well-rested when he tells me off.” You replied and pressed a kiss to Sam’s forehead. “Sweet dreams, Sammy.”

With a gentle brush to his cheek, you moved back and looked up at the angel.

“Can you help me take him to his room? I’m just going to call Mary and tell her that the plan worked.”


	12. Awkward Walk-In (Castiel x Reader)

**Imagine Dean and Sam walking in on you and Castiel during an argument...**

Dean and Sam had just returned from a tiring hunt involving witches and nasty hex bags. On their way back to the bunker, the pair of them had gone on a supply run to stock up the kitchen and grab Dean some pie.

Upon entering the bunker, the brothers were met with raised voices.

 _“When were you going to tell me this?”_ Castiel’s deep voice asked from somewhere in the library.

Dean and Sam slowed their walk, keeping their descent as quiet as possible to hear the response.

_“When it became relevant.”_

That was you. Your voice just as grounded as the angel.

Reaching the base of the stairs and standing by the ‘war table’, Dean and Sam were approached by Kevin who looked visibly exasperated.

“Boy, am I glad that you’re back.” He sighed. “They’ve been at it for hours.”

“At what?” Sam wondered, “What happened?”

Kevin took the grocery bags from the brothers and shook his head. “Trouble in paradise. I think they need a mediator.” 

Dean chuckled lightly, “Kev, in case you haven’t noticed, Sam and I aren’t in the business of couples counselling. We kill monsters with strictly no drama.” He told the prophet.

Kevin looked through the bags and smiled when he saw his favourite slice of cake before returning his attention to the oldest Winchester, “Well, too bad. You’ve been sucked into this whether you like it or not. I’ll be in the kitchen when they’re talking again.”

The young man walked off, leaving Dean and Sam to head up the small library steps where they spotted you and Castiel standing on opposite sides of the wooden table. The angel was scowling with a clenched jaw while you had turned your back, arms crossed.

“Does someone want to explain or are we locking you both in a cupboard?” Dean asked, officially announcing his and Sam’s presence.


	13. Tagging Ribs (Castiel x Reader)

**Imagine punching Castiel when he tags your ribs with Enochian protection...**

Dean and Sam looked like they had just suffered a heart attack at the same time with the way they were holding a hand over their chests.

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked, still hunching over.

“I carved an Enochian Sigil into your ribs. This way you will be hidden from all angels and demons, including Lucifer.” Castiel explained.

He turned around and, the moment he stepped in your direction, you stepped back, finger lifted in warning, “You are not carving into my ribs.” 

You turned around to leave but Castiel stood before you again – there was no escape. He put a gentle hand over your chest and there was a sharp burning pain inside of your body, like a thousand knives were trying to find a way out. As quickly as the pain arrived, it also disappeared.

You looked up at the angel and, before anyone knew it, your right fist came into contact with Castiel’s face.

It was like hitting a stone wall, which meant some seriously bruised knuckles. The angel sighed, not surprised with your reaction, and healed your injured hand instantly.


	14. Fetch - Reader, Dean, Sam (all platonic)

**Imagine messing with Dean when he mind-melds with a dog...**

“Great job, Dean. I thought you were meant to talk to the dog - turn yourself into one.” You said with swift eye roll, “I’ve got the smartest friend in the world.”

“Yes, you – **woof!** ” Dean replied ending with a bark. You raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam, who was stifling a laugh.

“Look, I’m not a full-blown dog, okay?” Dean snapped at the two of you. Sam raised his eyebrow sceptically while your attention caught onto the box resting on the kitchen bench. The youngest Winchester had purchased human-friendly treats for the actual dog that was with them.

“I wonder…” You stood up and retrieved a handful of biscuits and held it out in front of Dean. “Does Dean want a treat?” you asked as if talking to a puppy.

Dean glared at first but then his canine instinct took hold and he was entranced by the ‘treat’ – you had him hooked and tossed the biscuit in the air. “ _Fetch!_ ”

Dean suddenly leapt from his seat and caught the circle item in his mouth, chomping on it rather delightfully. You leaned back and nudged Sam with your elbow, “Mm-hm, not a full-blown dog.”


End file.
